Kitten
by Alex The Rogue
Summary: Ebony finds a kitten in the middle of a blizzard and Will and Alyss adopt her. What will happen with her around? Ebony and Tug are also characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name, well, you'll find out my name in a moment. Anyways, I'm a kitten and only 4 weeks old. I'm all black, but I'm told that in certain lights, my fur colour is brown. I have yellow/green eyes. I'm also a girl. Well lets go into the story.

The ranger rode towards his cabin in the midst of a ferocious blizzard. His normally tan horse and black-and-white collie pure white. Suddenly, the dog darted out of the rangers limited view and he called for her, his voice deadened by the snow. "EBONY!" Ebony, her hearing still reliable, heard but she didn't respond, too intent on the subject of her dash. Coming upon small drift of snow, she heard a weak heartbeat from under it. Digging carefully, she unearthed a tiny black bundle of fur. Ebony gently picked it up and dashed back to her frantic owner. He had been calling her name over and over, so it was a shock to see her almost rise up from the snow, carrying a little black thing. "Ebony, what is it?" He asked quite loudly, and she whined, holding the bundle up to him. He took it, looked it over, and realized it was a kitten. He kicked his horse, Tug, into a canter and the trio speed off to the rangers cabin.

* * *

"Will, don't let Ebony shake the snow off. Here's a towel to clean her off with-what is that!" The woman exclaimed, and Will held it out to her, "It's a kitten, Alyss. Ebony found him. The poor thing was probably left out there." Alyss cradled the kitten gently and carried him over to the fire, where she had been wrapped up in blankets. She dried the mitten off and left him in her seat, wrapped up in a blanket. Ebony, no longer wet, came over to the kitten and sniffed him. She whined, and Alyss hurried over from the stove. "Ebony, good girl. Just be quiet." Alyss ordered and went back to the stove, where she was warming up some goats milk. When she deemed it was warm enough, she added honey, grabbed a dropper, and went to feed the now awake kitten.  
Ebony questioned the kitten now that it was okay. "Hello, what's your name, young one?" Ebony waited for an answer. "I don't have a name yet. My mother never gave me one. What's your name?" The kitten's voice was remarkably female to Ebony. "Ebony, dear. Did you get lost?" The collie asked her. "Yes, I wandered off, then it started to snow. I couldn't find my way back to the hollow they were in. Then I got really cold." The black kitten looked to be no older than four weeks. Will came over and held his hand out to the kitten. She sniffed his hand, then purred. Will picked her up. "Hey little guy. Making friends with Eb, aren't you?" He gently flipped her over, just to check gender, then he sat her on his lap. "Guess I was mistaken on calling little guy. More like little lady, huh Ebs." Alyss came over and asked, "Little lady indeed. What should we call her?" Will bit his lip, thinking. "Smoke?" He said, but Alyss shook her head. "No, how about Rilla?" She suggested and Will tested it out on the sleeping cat. "Rilla." Her head came up at the name and she looked curiously at the two humans. Then she went back to her nap. "Rilla it is." Will whispered and gently sent the newly named Rilla next to the sleeping Ebony.

**A/N: Hi, I'm back and writing about my cat, Rilla, who is four months old. She loves me and I consider her my daughter. Please review this story called...****_Kitten_****.  
AER and Rilla signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, as you now know, My name is Rilla. We continue this three months after I'm found.

Rilla stretched and trotted up to her food bowl. _Empty_, She thought and trotted off to practice her stalking. Later, she heard Will getting up and trotted back to her food bowl. "Meow?" She mewed to Will and he smiled sleepily, "'Kay Ril, I'll get you your food." And he did, filling up her bowl with warm, uncooked beef. She purred and licked Will's hand before devouring the meat. Then she waited for Will to get done with his food so they could go outside. Ebony walked up to Rilla and nudged the small kitten. "Hello Ebony, why is it dripping outside?" Rilla asked her friend. Ebony wagged her tail and replied, "Its the thaw, that means spring is here." Rilla purred and circled Ebony. "Really? That's great, now I get to see spring." Rilla pranced around, very happy. Then she stop as if something just occurred to her. "There's no snow in spring is there?" She asked the dog. "No, but there's new life. you get to see grass and tree blooming like flowers." Ebony said, and Rilla pouted. "But I like snow, I don't want it to go away!" She said indignantly. "The snow will be back, not right away. Just after spring, summer, and fall. Then it will be winter, and with winter comes snow." Ebony soothed the angry kitten. The kitten thought about it, then she said, "Oh, okay. Oooh, I can't wait to go outside!" Rilla went back to bouncing around the room and nearly got stepped on by Will. "Hey, don't do that, or I really might hurt you." He laughed and picked Rilla up and went outside with the two animals. Rilla jumped off of Will and landed in the slushy snow. She then proceeded to the lean-to where Tug and Alicia were. "Hi Tug, hi Alicia. It's the thaw. Spring is here! Aren't you so excited for all the new things we'll see?" Rilla asked excitedly, running around. 'Morning to you too, Rilla. You sure are excited." Tug greeted the hyper cat. "What's todays number, Alicia?" Rilla asked the elegant mare. "64, and what's special about today?" Alicia said. "Oh, oh, I get to meet the grim man. Will said yesterday that the grim man is coming. What's the grim man's name?" Rilla asked just as they heard approaching hoof beats. "Halt!" Will called as he moved to the entrance of the lean-to. "There's your answer, Rilla." Tug whinnied. Rilla purred and raced over to Will before making noise. "You want to be picked up, don't you girl?" Will said as he leaned down to pick up the small kitten and drape her across his shoulders. Halt stopped Abelard right outside the lean-to and led him inside. "Hullo Will, nice skin you got there. What's it's name?" Halt asked as he put his horse by Tug. "Rilla is not a piece of skin. She is a qualified kitten and you'll be nice to her or Ebony will get you." Will joked. Rilla fell off Will's shoulders, twisted in the air and landed on her paws. She proceeded to climb on Will's cloak with her claws as Will attempted to get her off without success. "Here, let me." Halt said, and detached Rilla from the ripped clothe. Rilla purred, and tried to lick Halt's face like a dog would. "None of that, cat" He warned, but he didn't put her down just yet. Ebony yipped and pushed on Halt's leg. "Hello to you too, Eb." Halt said and put Rilla down. He petted Ebony then he followed Will inside. Rilla, on the other hand, hand just spotted something small and grey. She dropped into the crouch she practiced, and repeated the numbers _1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2_, until she had gotten within pouncing distance of the creature. Then she pounced,_ 3-4_, and with four, she gave a killing bite to the mouse. "Yaaaay! I caught my first prey!"Rilla yowled. "Ebony, I caught a mouse! Did ya see Alicia, did ya see Tug?" Rilla was sooo happy. Now she had something to show Will and Alyss. And Halt. So she picked up the dead mouse, and trotted to the window, where she scratched until Will let her in. She decided to show Halt first. And she trotted up to Halt, nudged his leg, jumped onto his lap, and dropped the mouse on him. Then she purred. Halt raised hos eyebrows, then he asked Will, "Does she normally drop mice into peoples laps?" Will sighed, "No, and she won't again." Will moved to pick up the cat, but Halt stopped him by picking up the mouse and the cat and carrying them outside. "No." He told Rilla and crouched to put her down. Then he secretly petted her, "You should have dropped it in his coffee when he wasn't looking." Halt grinned, then he stood up and went back inside. She looked at the mouse, then silently agreed with Halt.

**A/N: Hi, please review this chapter of ****_Kitten_****. It would be awesome.  
AER and her faithful kitten Rilla**


End file.
